Nuestras vidas
by Hermione-de-Potter18
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO Seiji(ex de Mimi) lleva a Matt a un club fuera de la ciudad para que pueda olvidar a Mimi ¿lo lograra? mientras tanto en la escuela corre un rumor de que Sora esta embarazada ¿sera verdad?


Episodio 8 Viaje  
  
Matt está mirando por la ventana con un rostro triste y nostálgico. Sora está en la habitación con él.  
  
-Matt, la vecinita te ha plantado. Nadie ha muerto, tienes que superarlo.  
  
-Sólo hace 48 horas, todavía no he alcanzado los límites establecidos de angustia.  
  
-No es cuestión de tiempo, Matt, es una cuestión de grado, no has comido, miras su casa como si fuera a desaparecer y vas por el instituto espiándola, es retorcido. Me da miedo preguntarte que película has traído hoy.  
  
-Sid y Nancy-responde Matt.  
  
-Ahí está, tú problema es que disfrutas con esto-dice Sora, mientras Matt se aparta de la ventana.  
  
-Me resulta difícil plantear estrategias depresivas creativas desde que sé que lo que le disgusta de mí es justo todo lo que yo soy. No basta con que aprenda a bailar o me corte el pelo.  
  
-Matt, te ha dejado a ti, no a tus ideas.  
  
-Ha rechazado el romanticismo, la sinceridad y el respeto. Cuanto más veo a Seiji cerca de su casa más lo creo.  
  
-Sí, se ve que todo te la recuerda.  
  
-Normal-dice Matt.  
  
-Matt, la conoces hace sólo 3 meses, como es posible que todo te la recuerde.  
  
-Mira, yo... no lo sé, Sora, no puedo explicártelo, pero es así-Matt se tumba en la cama.  
  
-Vale, vamos a ver la película, esta conversación se está haciendo demasiado dolorosa-Sora enciende la tele y aparece el vídeo que Matt grabó durante el primer capitulo cuando Mimi sale del taxi. Matt cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con un cojín y empieza a gimotear. Sora cambia de canal.  
  
Seiji está llevando una escalera que pone junto a la ventana de la habitación de Mimi para poder entrar por ella. Cuando Seiji entra en la habitación no hay nadie, curiosea un poco y se acuesta en la cama, cuando oye a Mimi y a su abuela hablar fuera.  
  
-Abuela, ¿has visto mi camiseta verde?, me parece que hace falta plancharla.  
  
-Sí, querida. Creo que la he visto dentro de tu armario.  
  
La abuela entra en la habitación, en un primer momento no mira hacia la cama y no se da cuenta de la presencia de Seiji.  
  
-Oh, te la has dejado encima de la coqueta-al darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, la abuela se da cuenta en ese momento de que Seiji está allí- ¡Mimi! ¿Podrías venir aquí por favor? Tráeme el teléfono. ¿Y tú jovencito?  
  
-Bastante cómodo, gracias-responde Seiji.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta la abuela.  
  
-Seiji.  
  
-Seiji... ¡Oh, sí! Ya había oído hablar de ti.  
  
-Aquí tengo el teléfono. Ah... ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?-dice Mimi entrando a la habitación.  
  
-Se dice que has plantado a Matt, así que puede que estés buscando a alguien que le reemplace.  
  
-Si no estás fuera de mi casa dentro de dos minutos llamo a la guardia nacional. Luego quiero hablar seriamente contigo-dice la abuela.  
  
-Encantado de conocerla-dice Seiji mientras la abuela se va de la habitación.  
  
-Ah... creí que te ibas-le dice Mimi a Seiji.  
  
-Bueno, ya tenía el coche cargado y me iba a ir, Mimi, pero entonces me llegó la noticia y pensé que tal vez sería mejor quedarme un poquito más.  
  
-Pues voy a ponerte las cosas claras de una vez. Que haya dejado a Matt no significa que el puesto esté vacante y que pretenda cubrirlo.  
  
-Digamos que ha aparecido un tipo, alguien con quien tenías una conexión especial, yo podría creer que estás abierta a la posibilidad, ¿no?-pregunta Seiji.  
  
-Y yo diría que no. Pero además me gustaría añadir ni loca y en la vida- Seiji se va hacia la ventana.  
  
-Solías ser divertida.  
  
-No, solía ser débil y vulnerable.  
  
-La próxima vez que cambies de personalidad, avísame. Me ahorraré la gasolina-Seiji sale por la ventana.  
  
Matt camina por la calle para ir al instituto, en el camino se encuentra con Seiji, que está sentado sobre el capo de su coche comiéndose una manzana.  
  
-Empiezo a pensar que no fuiste sincero con lo de que te ibas-dice Matt.  
  
-Eh... el hombre que andaba buscando.  
  
-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte esta vez, Seiji? ¿Alojamiento u otra ocasión para que me arruines la vida?-pregunta Matt enojado.  
  
-Oye, a pesar de las apariencias, tú y yo, tenemos muchas cosas en común.  
  
-Sí, nos ha roto el corazón la misma chica, pero, ¿sabes qué? Mimi no cambió de estado para huir de mí.  
  
-Dale tiempo-dice Seiji, Matt comienza a alejarse-si yo viviera a 50 metros de ella, te juro que me volvería completamente loco-Matt para y sigue escuchando a Seiji-miraría a su ventana preguntándome qué está haciendo, si está hablando por teléfono con quién habla, si está escuchando música a quién le recuerdan esas canciones, si todavía piensa en mí.  
  
-Y si es así, piensa en mí la mitad de lo que yo pienso en ella-Matt se da la vuelta hacia Seiji.  
  
-¿Ves lo que te digo? Puntos en común, pero la buena noticia es que hay un remedio para todo eso.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-No me entiendas mal, Mimi es estupenda, pero la última vez me di cuenta de que no era la única. ¿No te lo crees? Oye, ven a dar una vueltecita conmigo, te demostraré que es verdad.  
  
-¿Una vuelta por dónde?  
  
-Providence, conozco un club allí, un poco antro pero muy apropiado por un pequeño detalle, está situado entre dos colegios mayores femeninos. ¿Lo coges? Se llena de universitarias.  
  
-¿Yo puedo entrar? No soy mayor de edad.  
  
-Conozco al portero.  
  
-Además las clases...-Matt sigue poniendo excusas.  
  
-¿Y qué te espera allí? ¿Un día más pensando en Mimi? Dónde está, cuándo la verás, con qué jugador de fútbol estará comiendo...  
  
-Lo voy cogiendo. Creo que tienes razón, es lo que necesito, alejarme de ella, alejarme de aquí, es más, se asustará cuando no me vea, dejemos que se preocupe por mí un rato.  
  
-Eso es.  
  
Sora está caminando por la calle de camino al instituto cuando un chico que conduce un jeep para ante ella.  
  
-Hola. Masuo. Voy al instituto, ¿te llevo?-pregunto Masuo.  
  
-Ah... no, gracias. Estoy esperando a Ted Bundy-dice Sora.  
  
-He... Ted es un hombre con suerte.  
  
-Ted Bundy está muerto. Era un asesino...  
  
-En serie. Sí, lo sé. Alegó que la pornografía fue la responsable. Sube, necesito la insignia Badge-dice Masuo.  
  
-¿Y qué insignia es esa?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-Servicios a la comunidad. Diré que eras ciega y desvalida.  
  
-Seguro que la conseguirás tarde o temprano.  
  
-Exacto, ¿qué dices? Vamos, ¿me echas una mano? Venga-dice Masuo. Sora sonríe y acepta a subir al coche con él.  
  
Masuo y Sora van en el coche. Se ve como Sora está subida sobre el asiento del jeep sintiendo el viento después baja y se sienta poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
-¿Tienes frío o es que te alegras de verme?-pregunta Masuo.  
  
-Tenías que hacerlo, tenías que estar a la altura de tu reputación. ¿Eres consciente de que tú solito alimentas un estereotipo?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-Oh, ¿qué debo contestar para tumbarnos juntos en la arena?  
  
-Oye, si acostarme contigo terminará con el hambre en el mundo, las enfermedades y la guerra, o si trajera un nuevo siglo de las luces, ni aún así...  
  
-Oye, hablas demasiado, no te lo han dicho. Así está mejor. ¿Eso es todo lo que haces con tu novio Matt, utilizando el término general, hablar?  
  
-No hace falta que utilices el término, Matt no es mi novio.  
  
-Ya, la verdad es que lo entiendo. No sabe jugar al béisbol.  
  
-Eh, no existe una relación entre un buen lanzador y la abundancia de esperma.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es evidente que eres virgen-dice Masuo.  
  
-Ha... ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Matt y yo no lo hacemos desde hace años? Por lo que has oído podríamos dar conferencias sobre el Kama Sutra.  
  
Masuo se ríe y carraspea un poco.  
  
-Oye, puede que sea virgen pero créeme es porque quiero.  
  
Matt y Seiji van por el pasillo del instituto.  
  
-Podrías haberme esperado en el coche-dice Matt.  
  
-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que estamos juntos-llegan hasta donde está Tai en su taquilla, Seiji le saluda-Eh...-después se pone a hablar con dos chicas que hay al lado mientras Matt y Tai hablan.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunta Tai.  
  
-Nos largamos a un club de Providence en unos minutos.  
  
-Ah, por fin sale tu gemelo diabólico, es un placer largamente esperado-Tai mete en la taquilla los libros que estaba sacando.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-¿Haces pellas para ir a un club y me preguntas que hago? Voy contigo, no me perdería esto por nada.  
  
-¿Seiji?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-Vale-dice este.  
  
-Genial, ¿qué, vamos?-pregunta Tai.  
  
-Sí, entrego mis deberes y nos largamos-dice Matt se va a entregar los deberes dejando a Seiji y a Tai.  
  
-Sí, por el lado salvaje-dice Tai.  
  
Mimi y Sora vienen juntas por el pasillo.  
  
-Oye, he oído algo esta mañana que creo que tú...-dice Mimi, llegan hasta donde están Tai y Seiji-aún a riesgo de ser repetitiva, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta Mimi a Seiji.  
  
-Los chicos tienen que resolver algunas cosas antes de irnos. Buenos días- dirigiéndose a Sora, quien sonríe irónicamente.  
  
-Seiji, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-Hablo de Tai y Matt y de mí juntos en un pequeño viaje. Gracioso, pero en medio de toda la confusión, Matt y yo tenemos de repente puntos en común.  
  
-No me gusta nada lo que oigo, Seiji. Matt no necesita que le deprimas más de lo que ya está.  
  
-Lo único que ha ocurrido es que Matt estaba quejándose de no tener oportunidades por aquí y yo... le he hablado de cierto sitio que conozco.  
  
-¿Qué clase de sitio?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-Pues uno en el que las mujeres ganan su dinerito y... son especialmente amables.  
  
-¿Le llevas a una casa de citas?-pregunta Sora enojada.  
  
Matt sale de clase y desde lejos le hace señales a Seiji y a Matt para indicarles que ya está preparado para irse.  
  
-Por aquí viene su santidad-dice Seiji, Mimi y Sora miran hacia atrás y ven a Matt-bueno, chicas, tenemos que irnos. Creo que San Matt se muere de impaciencia, así que vámonos.  
  
-Increíble-dice Mimi.  
  
Tai y Seiji van hacia Matt dejando a Sora y Mimi solas y sorprendidas.  
  
-Oye, no iremos a un... ya sabes-dice Tai.  
  
-No, les tomaba el pelo-dice Seiji. Tai y Seiji se unen a Matt-andando ligón.  
  
Volemos con Sora y Mimi.  
  
-Oh, lo cierto es que nunca he tenido mucha fe en los hombres, pero... no sé, creí que Matt era diferente-dice Mimi sorprendida.  
  
-Sí, es diferente, pero no tan diferente como quisiéramos.  
  
-Ya. Escucha Sora, ¿conoces a ese jugador de fútbol, Masuo-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No te has acostado con él, ¿no?  
  
-He... eh. Sí, lo hice con Masuo, justo después de frotarle la espalda a toda la armada, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntármelo siquiera?  
  
-Él está diciendo por ahí que sí.  
  
Sora se queda sorprendida y suena la campana de clase.  
  
Matt, Tai y Seiji van en un ferry para llegar hasta Providence.  
  
-Voy a bajar a beber algo-dice Seiji.  
  
-Vale. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dice Matt.  
  
-Muy bien, una vez más. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que hace algo malo sólo para sentirte bien-le dice Tai a Matt.  
  
-Hay que vivir con las contradicciones.  
  
-¿Quieres un ejemplo de lo que te digo?, he, he, he... ¿qué es lo primero que hiciste? ¿La primera cosa que hiciste antes de iniciar este pequeño viaje? ¿Te acuerdas? Sabes perfectamente lo que fue. Fuiste a entregar tus deberes amigo. Eh, no es precisamente el comportamiento de un rebelde. Pero no pasa nada por eso. Te, te, te preocupa lo que la gente piensa de ti. Eres el niño bueno de los Ishida, y a ti te gusta ser el bueno.  
  
-¿Y tú eres distinto?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-Eh... por favor. Habla con el consejo del instituto y echa un vistazo a mi expediente. No hay comparación entre tú y yo, Matt. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres el bueno de la película. Seiji es el malo.  
  
-Enhorabuena, eso te convierte a ti en el feo-dice Matt.  
  
La cafetería del instituto. Sora se acerca decidida a la mesa donde está sentado Masuo con algunos compañeros.  
  
-Y se puso muy cariñosa...-le decía Masuo a sus compañeros.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-dice Sora llegando con él.  
  
-Necesita hablar-se burla Masuo.  
  
-Suerte, amigo-le dice un chico que estaba con el en la mesa.  
  
Masuo se ríe y se levanta de la mesa para ir con Sora a parte para hablar con ella.  
  
-Bueno, no fue inolvidable, Masuo.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunta Masuo.  
  
-El sexo. De hecho, no puedo recordarlo porque no me refrescas la memoria.  
  
-Pues fue estupendo, es serio. Aunque al final no pudiste resistirlo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa dentro de esa cabeza retorcida?-pregunta Sora enojada.  
  
-Oye, saca provecho de esto.  
  
-Explícate.  
  
-Nuestra reputación. Yo tengo una que mantener y tú tienes una con la que acabar.  
  
-Ah, ¿qué la gente crea que lo hemos hecho será bueno para mi preciosa reputación?  
  
-Bueno, ¿tú sabes que en el béisbol hay ligas mayores y menores?-pregunta Masuo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Piensa que esta es tu señal para entrar en el juego. Se acabo lo de recoger bolas perdidas con patosos y aspirantes.  
  
-Eres un tipo asqueroso. Sí tú compites en las grandes ligas, me retiro del béisbol.  
  
-Escucha, jamás te dije que seríamos novios-grita Masuo para que todos en la cafetería lo escuchen.  
  
Todo el mundo se da cuenta, incluida Mimi, que también está en la cafetería. Sora ve como todo el mundo se queda mirándola, mira enfadada a Masuo y sale de la cafetería, Mimi se levanta de la mesa y sale detrás de Sora.  
  
Sora está sentada en las escaleras, cuando Mimi llega para hablar con ella.  
  
-Nunca llegué a creérmelo-dice Mimi.  
  
-Claro, pero lo preguntaste.  
  
-Lo hice porque estaba preocupada, Sora. Pero me habría apostado el cuello a que era mentira. Además, yo... ah...  
  
-¿Además qué?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-No sé, yo... te he imaginado siempre con alguien diferente, alguien como...-Mimi se queda callada y Sora hace un gesto de resignación-no sé, sólo con alguien diferente.  
  
-¿Qué camine erguido?  
  
-Sí, con el pulgar opuesto y todo lo demás, y con un poco más de sensibilidad que Masuo.  
  
-Sí, bueno, mi experiencia es que te dejan tirada también los sensibles.  
  
-Lo sé, Sora tal vez Matt no se...  
  
-No digas ni una palabra de Matt. Y respecto a Masuo y sus patéticas fantasías, ¿qué daño pueden hacerme en realidad? Aquí la mitad de las chicas son groupies de fútbol, qué más me da que también me llamen así.  
  
-Quizás esté traspasando mis límites, pero... creo que conozco un modo de devolvérsela.  
  
-¿Sabes hacer budú o algo parecido?-pregunta Sora burlándose.  
  
-No hablo en serio. Los chavos como Masuo llevan demasiado tiempo saliéndose con la suya. Así que... qué dices Sora, ¿te apuntas a la revancha?-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-Ah... está bien, te escucho.  
  
Tai, Matt y Seiji siguen en el ferry.  
  
-Míralo así. Recuerdas que cuando un dibujo animado quiere tomar una decisión se le aparece un angelito bueno en un hombro y un diablillo en otro-dice Tai a Matt.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues yo no tengo a un angelito bueno, Matt. Te tengo a ti.  
  
-Ya, no vas a conseguir picarme. Ahórrate el esfuerzo.  
  
-Chavos, les juro que hablan como mis padres. A ver que hacen los dos gemelos Deliverance-dice Seiji se refiere a dos tipos que está viendo y que no paran de molestar a una anciana que está metida en un coche.  
  
-Oye, tengo que recordarte que envolví en papel del water la casa del entrenador Rollin-dice Tai.  
  
-Confundes la diversión con una travesura adolescente-dice Matt.  
  
-¿Travesura adolescente? ¿Es que me presento al Senado? Oye, resígnate Matt, para conversaciones de nivel eres el mejor. Eres mucho mejor con la verborrea que con los verbos.  
  
-¿Verbos?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-La acción, divertirse, ir de jarana, fiesta.  
  
-¿En qué año exactamente fiesta pasó a ser verbo?-pregunta Matt de nuevo.  
  
-El año en que tú y yo entramos en el instituto. En esta ocasión tienes que confiar en mí, a veces la amistad significa meterse en movidas juntos, sin hacer juicios, ni preguntas y sin analizar todo lo que pasa.  
  
-¿Crees que no soy capaz de eso?  
  
-Digamos que no tengo pruebas de lo contrario.  
  
-No me gustan esos tipos de ahí-dice Seiji refiriéndose a los tipos que molestaban a una ancianita.  
  
-¿Qué hacen?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-Andan molestando a todo el mundo, desde las gaviotas hasta los ancianos. No me parece muy divertido-dice Seiji.  
  
-Bueno, ¿les damos una sorpresa?, ¿qué tal un plátano en el tubo de escape?- pregunta Tai.  
  
-Yo prefiero rajarle las ruedas o algo así-dice Seiji.  
  
-Vaya, qué imaginación-dice Matt.  
  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-pregunta Seiji.  
  
-Sí, se me ocurre.  
  
-Oh, sí, me muero por verlo-dice Tai.  
  
-El angelito bueno, Tai. ¿Habéis visto American Grafitti?-pregunta Matt.  
  
Seiji y Tai se miran pensando a lo que se refiere Matt.  
  
El instituto. Sora está haciendo unas fotocopias cuando aparece Ai (la misma chava con la que se quedaron castigados en la biblioteca, capitulo 6).  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la señora de Masuo-dice Ai.  
  
-Te has enterado.  
  
-Es un notición, y esto es un instituto.  
  
Sora empieza a fingir que se siente muy triste y dolida y se retira el pelo de la cara.  
  
-Me juró que no lo contaría, Ai. Me dijo que me quería-dice Sora muy triste.  
  
-Lo que los chicos dicen por pillar cacho es una lista de mentiras.  
  
-Añade no necesitamos protección a la lista.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunta Ai sorprendida.  
  
-Ah... he sido tan... estúpida.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué quieres decir?-pregunta Ai.  
  
-La cosa empezó cuando no hacía más que llamarme, parecía tan dulce. Una vez él ganó una rana de peluche en Coney Island y me la regaló después. La primera vez que lo hicimos lloró.  
  
-¿Masuo?-pregunta Ai, Sora asiente con la cabeza aparentando estar compungida.  
  
-Luego la tira de papel se puso azul.  
  
-¿Azul?-vuelve a preguntar Ai, Sora vuelve a asentir con la cabeza haciendo como si fuera a comenzar a llorar-¡Dios mío!-Ai cierra la puerta para que nadie más se entere-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?  
  
-Sí, lo sé.  
  
-Estás embarazada.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Pero, pero, ¿lo sabe Masuo?-pregunto Ai más que sorprendida.  
  
-Le ha dicho a sus amigos que es mi problema, mío y ya está.  
  
-Ah... es un cabrón asqueroso.  
  
Sora asiente con la cabeza gimoteando.  
  
-Ese tipo me da náuseas.  
  
Ai sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando Ai se ha ido Sora deja de fingir y hace un gesto como si estuviera satisfecha con su pequeña actuación y continúa haciendo las fotocopias.  
  
El ferry donde van Matt, Tai y Seiji, se ve a los dos tipos de los que se quejaban antes bebiendo cerveza, mientras que en la parte de atrás del coche, Matt está amarando las ruedas traseras del coche, mientras Tai y Seiji están metidos en el coche esperándole. Cuando Matt termina pasa por el lado de los dos tíos intentando disimular y se mete después en el coche de Seiji y esperan hasta que el ferry se acople para poder salir con el coche.  
  
-¡Ahora, Tai, ahora!-le grita Matt, Tai les enseña el culo a los tipos que están detrás.  
  
Tai alza las manos y empieza a gritar. Cuando los dos hombre arrancan el coche que está amarrado, se les caen las ruedas traseras y entonces Matt mira hacia atrás, levanta las manos y grita en señal de triunfo.  
  
-¡Ah... Sí!-dice Matt contento.  
  
El club donde Seiji tenía pensado llevar a Tai y Matt. La escena comienza con la imagen de una chica que está sentada en la barra.  
  
-Bueno Matt, ¿has elegido ya compañía para esta noche?-le pregunta Seiji a Matt.  
  
-He... eh, ¿qué? ¿Por qué ya? No, estoy jugando al billar-le responde Matt.  
  
-Hay un orden de prioridades, seguro que Tai abandonaría el billar por los negocios-dice Seiji.  
  
-Ah... ah. Elige tú mismo. Rubia de la barra, morena que está al lado de la máquina de discos o la de los pantalones de cuero del futbolín-dice Tai mientras tira y mete la bola de billar-¿Otra?  
  
-Genial, una jugada maestra-dice Seiji.  
  
El instituto. La Sra. Tringle les habla a los alumnos sobre la feria que se está celebrando en el instituto.  
  
-Muy bien, pueden prestarme un poco de atención por favor. Quiero agradeceros a todos que hayan contribuido a preparar la feria de esta noche. Nos veremos aquí dentro de un par de horas.  
  
Todo el mundo empieza a despedirse y a irse, pero la Sra. Tringle llama la atención de Sora para que se quede a hablar con ella.  
  
-Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunta la Sra. Tringle a Sora.  
  
-Claro-dice Sora cuanto toda la gente se ha ido ya y ellas se sientan para hablar.  
  
-Sora, en un sitio como éste es difícil guardar un secreto.  
  
-Sí, dígamelo a mí  
  
-Y las chicas de tu edad a menudo cometen errores.  
  
-Sí, bueno, pero los chicos también cometen errores a menudo.  
  
-Cierto, pero el precio que pagan parece ser mucho menor. Pasarás por momentos difíciles y quiero asegurarme de que estarás preparada.  
  
-¿Cómo dice?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-El curso sobre vida familiar puede ofrecerte información muy útil.  
  
-Pero, ¿no es la clase en la que tienes que tratar a un saco de harina como si fuera un bebé?-pregunta Sora de nuevo.  
  
-Eso es parte de ella, la tarea a la que te enfrentas, parece manejable ahora pero la crianza de un niño está llena de pruebas y preocupaciones.  
  
-E... espere, prefiero pensármelo-Sora se levanta y se va.  
  
Se ve una pegatina puesta en el casillero de Masuo que dice: "Cualquiera puede tener un hijo, sólo un hombre puede ser padre". Masuo llega al casillero y ve la pegatina, la arranca y cuando abre el casillero ve que dentro han metido a un bebé de muñeco, unos patucos y un biberón. Masuo los quita de allí y cierra el casillero enfadado.  
  
El club. Seiji trata de convencer a Matt para que se lance con alguna chica.  
  
-¿Has visto como Tai ha puesto el ojo en tres chicas? Sabe que todo esto es cuestión de números-dice Seiji.  
  
-¿Números?-pregunta Matt confundido.  
  
-Sí, una cuestión de probabilidades. En 15 segundos puedes adivinar si una mujer quiere verte desnudo. Si la respuesta es no, ahuecas, qué más da, hay muchas más mujeres, pero por eso tienes que preguntar a varias. Cuando hayas cerrado el trato, aprietas el gatillo, ¡pugg!  
  
En eso una chica cruza al lado de Tai.  
  
-Hola... Bueno, deseadme suerte, chicos. Allá voy-dice Tai mientras los deja.  
  
-¿Cuál te mola muchacho? Date prisa, no tenemos toda la noche-le pregunta Seiji a Matt.  
  
Matt se fija en una chica que lleva una camiseta en la que por detrás pone: "La amenaza del cine".  
  
-La encontré-Matt deja a Seiji y se acerca a ella-Ah... Hola, me llamo Matt.  
  
-Oh... tú eres Matt, vaya, genial, alucinante. Me alegro-dice la chica irónicamente.  
  
-Yo, yo, sólo quería decirte que comprendo que esta situación es absurda y ridícula. En realidad, pensé en enviarte una copa o decir algo más inteligente, cuál es tu signo... Pero luego pensé que ser directo era mejor, empezar con "me llamo Matt". Bueno, no es que mi nombre fuera a impresionarte, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dieras el tuyo también.  
  
-¿Se te ocurrió por un momento que quizás no me interesa?-pregunto la chica.  
  
-Ah, no, claro. Pero el ciego optimismo es uno de mis defectos.  
  
-¿Uno de tus defectos? ¿Son muchos?-pregunta la chica.  
  
-Veamos, está mi... insensata ignorancia del peligro, mi tedioso romanticismo y la manía de seguir hablando cuando a la persona a la que intento impresionar no le intereso.  
  
-Me llamo Niña, pregúntame por la Pinta y la Sta. María y me largo de aquí corriendo.  
  
Matt sonríe. La escena vuelve a Seiji, quien está viendo a Matt desde la barra, Tai se une a él.  
  
-¿Has encontrado a alguien especial?-le pregunta Seiji a Tai.  
  
-Ah... sí, pero ella no. ¡Eh...! Fíjate en Matt, es una monada.  
  
La escena vuelve a Matt y Niña.  
  
-Aquí hay muchas mujeres, ¿por qué a mí? ¿has visto mi luz interior o algo mucho más básico?-pregunta Niña.  
  
-Ha sido por la camiseta.  
  
-¿En serio? Y ni siquiera tiene escote. Dime, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Una especie de cinéfilo?  
  
Casa de de la abuela. Mimi está comiendo en la cocina cuando Sora toca por la ventana para saber si puede entrar, Mimi le hace una señal con la mano para que pase.  
  
-Ah... pasa-dice Mimi mientras Sora entra en la casa por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Hola-dice Sora.  
  
-Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura madre?-pregunta Mimi jugando.  
  
-En realidad no muy bien. Oye, sólo he venido para decirte que olvidemos esta historia.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-Porque es demasiado, no quiero estar en medio. La Sra. Tringle quiere que me apunte a las clases de maternidad y familia. Sí, y Williams, el chico adventista, se ha ofrecido en matrimonio. Aunque lo peor es lo que están haciéndole a Masuo.  
  
-Espera, espera un momento, las dos sabemos que ese chico se merece todo lo que le pase.  
  
-Tal vez... No lo sé, yo...  
  
-Sora, ese tipo te ha faltado al respeto, ¿vale? Eso duele, yo lo sé.  
  
-Ah... de eso va esta movida.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-No estás preocupada por mí, sólo buscas una situación de venganza que canalice tu ira contra los hombres. ¿Matt era eso para ti? ¿Un memo con el que desahogarte por los hombres que te han tratado mal?  
  
-Oye, no lo hagas, no conviertas esto en una discusión sobre Matt.  
  
-No sé como se me ocurrió escucharte, Mimi. No me lo explico, Matt es el primer chavo decente con el que has salido y mira lo que has hecho, arrojarle a los brazos de una prostituta.  
  
-Sora, ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¿saber lo que ocurre? Pues lo que ocurre es que desde que Matt y yo rompimos tienes miedo y no lo reconoces.  
  
-Oh, venga ya.  
  
-Tienes miedo porque ya no te quedan excusas. No puedes echarle la culpa a los demás y ahora que Matt te trata como la buena y comprensible Sora, la excepcional Sora, no vas a poder seguir odiando a Mimi, y así seguirá tratándote.  
  
Sora no responde y se va.  
  
El club. Matt y Niña continúan charlando animadamente.  
  
-Scorsese, Kubrick, esos son directores, no puedo creer que Spielberg te alucine. Ese tipo hace cuentos de hadas.  
  
-Pero el cine es por naturaleza evasión, si quieres realidad mira por la ventana-dice Matt.  
  
-Um, vamos. Fabrica basura.  
  
-Sus películas han recaudado más de un billón de dólares.  
  
-No puedo creer que equipares las modas con la calidad artística. ¡Qué pasada! Según eso, deberíamos estudiar... Ace Ventura en la facultad de cine.  
  
-¿Estás en la facultad de cine?-pregunta Matt, en ese momento llega Seiji a donde están.  
  
-Matt, ya tienes el... el batido de chocolate que pediste en la barra. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?-pregunta Seiji.  
  
-Niña.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Colón, vale-dice Seiji.  
  
-Matt, este sitio empieza a estar abarrotado. ¿Nos largamos de aquí?  
  
-Sí, venga.  
  
Matt y Niña se van dejando allí a Seiji. Seiji le llama la atención a Matt, el cual mira hacia atrás y Seiji le hace el gesto de disparar una pistola.  
  
Matt y Niña salen del club.  
  
-Gracias por lo que has hecho, de verdad. Seiji a veces se pone muy pesado, él se cree... hace más frío que antes, parece que está helando. Es de Nueva York, Seiji, él es el que nos ha traído aquí.  
  
-Uh... um.  
  
-¿Facultad de cine, eh?-pregunta Matt de nuevo.  
  
-Matt, ¿estás haciendo algo que no quieras hacer?-pregunta Niña.  
  
-No.  
  
-Porque has hecho una personificación de Rain Man muy convincente. Sólo vamos a ir hasta mi coche.  
  
-Ya, ¿y luego?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-Luego, me voy a mi casa. He utilizado la primera persona del singular, no tengo por costumbre ser el instrumento sexual de hombres que necesitan demostrarse algo.  
  
-No es nada de eso.  
  
-Vamos, tus amigos no nos quitaban ojo, menos rellenar apuestas han hecho del todo.  
  
-Puede que sea verdad, tienes razón. Ah... una chica me ha plantado-dice por fin Matt.  
  
-Vaya, la noche empieza a aclarar las cosas.  
  
-Dijeron que la mejor forma para olvidarme de ella, sería...  
  
-Acostarte con una extraña-termina Niña.  
  
-Sí, bueno... así es, pero...  
  
-No creo que eso sea nada sano.  
  
-Lo siento, pero mientras hemos estado ahí dentro hablando casi una hora, se me han olvidados los problemas con ella y... por primera vez en tres días no me he sentido tan mal-dice Matt.  
  
-¿Les, les impresionaría a tus amigos que no volvieras hasta mañana?- pregunta Niña.  
  
-Creo que me harían una estatua.  
  
-Te propongo algo, ven conmigo. Nos dormiremos viendo la tele, con un fan de Spielberg no puedo correr ningún riesgo. Deprisa, vámonos antes de que una voz en mi cabeza me diga lo contrario.  
  
-La chica de la que te he hablado, aún quiero que vuelva y... quizás estoy haciendo una tontería, pero creo que no estaría bien-dice Matt.  
  
-Bueno, no sé si estoy ofendida o si acabo de recuperar de repente la fe en los hombres-dice Niña, Matt la besa y Niña sonríe-llámame si no se atiende a razones-Niña se mete en el coche.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
La feria del instituto. Sora está leyendo un libro, Ai la está viendo desde lejos. Seguimos a Ai que llega hasta donde está Mimi, que también está mirando a Sora.  
  
-¿Te la imaginas con una bola de billar en el útero? Qué numerito-dice Ai a Mimi.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Creí que estaba...  
  
-Lo sé. Un toque de humor de la chica, pero que ha conseguido que Masuo tenga que ir esta tarde a un cursillo acelerado sobre anticonceptivos-dice Ai.  
  
-Vaya, genial. Le será útil.  
  
-¿No lo entiendes? Masuo no necesita tomar esas clases. Lo que has oído era la mentira de una patética adolescente que intenta pescar un novio popular. Además, Masuo no fertilizaría ni a un geranio.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Mimi.  
  
-Hoy he hablado con mi amiga Miyako. Salía con Masuo, estuvo con él seis meses. Le preparaba galletitas cuando él tenía algún partido, compró un vestido carísimo para un baile al que él nunca la llevó...  
  
-Oye, ve al grano-la interrumpe Mimi.  
  
-Según Miyako, Masuo tenía otro defecto importante como novio. Tiene cierta dificultad para reaccionar en una zona un tanto desafortunada.  
  
-Ah... ah...-Mimi deja a Ai y va hacia Sora para contarle lo que le ha dicho Ai, mientras que Ai las ve sonriendo. Cuando Mimi se lo ha dicho a Sora se puede ver como Ai se ríe.  
  
Matt vuelve al club después de despedirse de Niña, y se une a Seiji y Tai que están en la barra.  
  
-Pero bueno...-dice Tai al ver llegar a Matt.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces otra vez aquí? ¿No has apretado el gatillo?-pregunta Seiji.  
  
-Supongo que no-responde Matt.  
  
-Pero si la tenías en el bote. Oye, un pequeño consejo para el futuro, tener suerte se limita a una simple cuestión, Beatles o Stones-dice Seiji.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunta Matt.  
  
-¿Quieres cogerla de la mano o pasar la noche con ella? Y algunas mujeres te dirán que quieren un Beatle, pero hazme caso, en realidad quieren algo más material-dice Seiji.  
  
-Gracias, lo tendré presente Seiji.  
  
-Um, eh, chicos, larguémonos de aquí-dice Tai.  
  
-Es gracioso, al verte con esa chica entiendo porque has perdido a Mimi-le dice Seiji a Matt.  
  
-No te entiendo, tú hiciste que rompiéramos, misión conseguida, ¿ahora te molesta que no haya funcionado tu plan?  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunta Seiji.  
  
-¿Crees que no sé porque querías que ligara esta noche? Para ir corriendo a chivarte a Mimi y convencerla de que todos los hombres son unos cerdos menos tú.  
  
-Para saber tanto eres un poco inútil.  
  
-Me basta con saber que no es mi estilo, pero sí el tuyo. Y tienes un estilo patético. Oye, si de verdad quisieras lo mejor para Mimi la dejarías en paz de una vez.  
  
-Esas fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó su padre cuando me dijo que la enviaba fuera. ¿No te parece gracioso que hablas igual que él?, a mí sí- dice Seiji.  
  
-Es mejor que hablar como el perdedor de su ex novio.  
  
-Lamento que pienses así, Matt. Y como dos chavos geniales como ustedes no querrán estar con un perdedor como yo, les diré algo. Feliz viaje de vuelta a casa-Seiji les deja algo de dinero encima de la barra y se va.  
  
-¿No crees que podías haber esperado a estar en Odiaba para la pelea final, Matt?-pregunta Tai enojado.  
  
Sora está sentada en unas escaleras del instituto en frente de al casillero de Masuo, él llega a su casillero y la abre.  
  
-Eh, Don Juan, ¿tienes un momento?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-Oye, ha sido un día muy largo.  
  
-Oh, me muero de pena.  
  
-Mira, sé que no estás muy contenta conmigo, pero tengo una idea. Para acabar con una mentira lo mejor es hacerla cierta, quizás tú y yo podríamos- dice Masuo.  
  
-No, me temo que iba a emocionarme con algo que según he oído es bastante decepcionante.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunta Masuo.  
  
-Conozco tus informes, y te dejan por los suelos.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de amenaza?  
  
-No, sólo un aviso. Si una persona dice algo es un rumor, si lo dicen dos, va a misa. Pero seguramente no piensas salir ya con nadie, así que...  
  
-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?-pregunta Masuo.  
  
-Que lo desmientas todo.  
  
-Vale. Sólo para que lo sepas, la razón por la que te llevé esta mañana fue porque... eres muy interesante.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Oye, el sábado por la noche tengo planes, pero puedo cambiarlos. ¿Qué me dices? En público, oficial. Podemos intentar una cita.  
  
-Oh, sí, claro. Ah, sí, tú recógeme después de mi lobotomía.  
  
Tai y Matt están sentados en la parada del autobús, esperando para volver a casa.  
  
-Bueno, querías salir de Odaiba para olvidarte de Mimi, ¿ha funcionado?-le pregunta Tai Matt.  
  
-No. Quizás durante un rato.  
  
-¿Voy a tener que esperar a que amanezca para que me cuentes lo que pasó con esa mujer?-pregunta Tai interesado.  
  
-No pasó nada, la acompañé hasta el coche, sólo eso, no pasó nada más.  
  
-Vale, y sólo llevas esa marca de carmín porque está de moda, ¿verdad?-dice Tai mientras Matt se ríe y Tai le da un codazo-¡anda!-Tai se ríe y Matt se limpia el carmín de los labios.  
  
Sora llega al porche de casa de Mimi con un poco de helado. En el porche está Mimi leyendo un libro y Sora toca a la puerta exterior.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola-Sora entra en el porche-. Oye, tengo helado y me siento antisocial, ¿te apuntas?  
  
-Sí, sí, claro-dice Mimi mientras Sora se sienta junto a Mimi.  
  
-La información de Masuo me ha sido muy útil-dice Sora.  
  
-Bueno, parece que ya está circulando por ahí que se ha retractado públicamente.  
  
-Bien. En un instituto las noticias vuelan.  
  
-Um, con galletas.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Oye, ¿tú qué crees Sora? ¿Hay algún modo de evitar que Matt se interponga entre las dos?  
  
-Sí, seguro. Sólo está enamorado de una de nosotras.  
  
-Tienes razón-dice Mimi, Sora se queda mirándola pensativa con el rostro triste-debe ser bastante más llevadero que ser el objeto de su capricho, ¿eh? Aunque dudo que a partir de hoy ninguna de las dos recibamos sus atenciones.  
  
-Sé a que te refieres, es verdad. Imaginar a Matt tan... hombre, es... llevo todo el día sintiendo náuseas-Sora se queda paralizada y mira a Mimi- . Tú crees que ahora estará...  
  
-Ah... um...  
  
-Uh...   
  
Sora está en la habitación de Matt, sentada junto a la cama esperándole. Parece preocupada y pensativa. Matt llega muy cansado.   
  
-¿Qué? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?-pregunta Sora.  
  
-He sido una máquina de sexo imparable, ya me conoces-Matt se quita el jersey y los zapatos-¿Y tú qué tal?  
  
-Oh, me tiré a una figura del deporte y me quedé preñada, lo normal.  
  
Matt le toca la cabeza a Sora en señal de aprobación y se acuesta en la cama.  
  
-Genial-dice Matt.  
  
-¿Fue todo diversión limpia y pura, Matt?  
  
-Eh... no del todo.  
  
-Cuéntamelo.  
  
-Lo haré, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Sora. Pero ahora estoy muy cansado, llevo 24 horas sin dormir.  
  
-No importa. Puedo esperar, tranquilo.  
  
-Vale. Eh, esta noche por un rato no me he acordado de Mimi. Ha sido como mirar el mundo sin orejeras.  
  
-Um...  
  
Matt se da la vuelta en la cama.  
  
-No puedo más-dice Matt mientras se acomoda y se queda dormido en seguida. Sora le tapa con la manta y se queda mirándolo suspirando.  
  
-Sí, puedo esperar.  
  
Sora se queda allí sentada viendo como Matt duerme. 


End file.
